Jimmie(pug)
Jimmie is a pug that residents in Daisyville. He belongs to StacyMystery. When he was little, Jimmie led a happy, quiet life. But one day, his owner, Trent Dadian, left him at the dog pound for a couple of days, because he found out that his ex-classmate, Sid Leonard, wanted to kidnap Jimmie and ask money for him. Jimmie was unaware of what brought him to the place, but he really wanted to come back to his owner. With the help of Denise, Jimmie escaped from the pound.On the streets of Daisyville he was picked up by Ryder's grandmother, Ally Ryder. Unaware of Jimmie's past, the old woman asked her grandson to find home for the pug. Ryder made him a construction pup. However, in a few days Dadian comes back, with the happy news of Sid being in jail. Jimmie is overjoyed to be with his owner again. Of course, Rubble later took Jimmie's place. In ''Known as White, ''Jimmie sets off to find Connor White's family. On the way, he meets Darina, who says that Denise now residents at the Heavenly Meadow. After getting to know Doris White, Jimmie returns back to Daisyville. Of course, he still visits Connor sometimes. Jimmie is small in size, with short floppy ears and a coiled tail. He is quite plump, due to his breed standarts, but has somehow smoother skin. He is mostly light cream in color, but his ears and muzzle are black. His eyes and pawpads are also black and his nose is of a dark brown shade. He wears a red collar. As most dogs, Jimmie is very sweet and friendly. He loves to play and run around(even though he quickly gets exhausted due to his breed standarts). He would make friends just with anyone around, but he gets in a major depression if he's betrayed. He is also very naive; it is very easy to make him believe in almost everything! However, Jimmie is also very panicky when it comes to something big and difficult he has never encountered. He would always hide behind someone's back and let them do it for him. Hence, it's proven he's quite good at manipulating others. Stories in which he appears in: The Wonderful Kid, or How the PAW Patrol Began. Known as White Eastern Eruption(presumed) Crush: Suggestions open. Random: *Jimmie is a big fan of ''Riana, the Gray Angel, ''but he is unaware that the actors are real dogs. *His original name was Richard, and he was a bullterier! *He was the last of my main characters to be sketched. *His best human friend in the whole world(apart from his owner) is Connor White. The two are always together. *Jimmie absolutely loves honey. He is sometimes teased "Jimmie the Pooh" because of this. *He is an awful runner, mainly because of his breed. *He has quite a trouble time with two certain mutts who wouldn't just let him alone most of the times(Jimmie the Pooh was also thought of by them) Contacting their sister whom Jimmie was a fan of didn't help. HoneyMuffinBattle.jpg|What does Jim have to do with dis Category:Characters Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Friendly Characters Category:Pups Category:Males Category:Boy Pups Category:Male Category:Puppies Category:Fanon Pups Category:Pug Category:Mirathenastything's characters Category:Protagonists Category:First gen